Agáta Fodrászová
"Celý život pred niečim utekám a ono ma to pritom vždy čaká v cieli" '' 'Agáta Fodrászová 'je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu [[Panelák (seriál)|''Panelák]]. Stvárňuje ju Viki Ráková. Od prvej série bola považovaná za hlavnú postavu celého seriálu. Od siedmej série sa už z deja vytratila. Jej otcom je starý Fodrász a má dvoch súrodencov Evu a Petra. Súčastnosť Aktuálne žije s jej novým maďarským manželom v Budapešti a majú spolu aj dieťa. Venuje sa spravovaniu sietí butikov, momentálne je však podľa všetkého na materskej. Charakteristika Agáta je mladá, moderná, dobre vyzerajúca a vkusne oblečená žena s optimistickým názorom na život a na svet. Má neskutočné množstvo energie a dar nadviazať kontakt s okolím. Ľudí si vie veľmi rýchlo zaradiť a stačí málo, aby sa dotyčný v jej ponímaní posunul vyššie, alebo nižšie. Životné situácie vníma živelne. Nikdy si nerobí veľké plány do ďalekej budúcnosti a verí, že intuitívne rozhodnutia sú tie najsprávnejšie. Ak sa niekedy popáli, tak sa poučí, ale nerobí si z toho ťažkú hlavu. Verí, že všetko čo sa jej v živote stane, má nejaký význam. Je typom človeka, ktorý nepadá na zadok a vie sa rýchlo prispôsobiť všetkým novým okolnostiam. Ági je veľmi všestranná a predmety jej záujmu nemajú hraníc. Často po niektorých veciach skĺzne len tak po povrchu, ale napriek tomu alebo práve vďaka tomu, je veľmi dobrý partner na nezáväzné debaty. O všetkom vie niečo. Dobre sa vyzná v móde, športe a v šoubiznise a je tak príjemným spoločníkom pre mužov, ženy a homosexuálov. Mladosť a život pred Panelákom Vystastala so svojimi dvoma súrodencami Evou a Petrom. S oboma vychádzala veľmi dobre. Peter bol ten, s ktorým hrala akčné počítačové hry a Eva bola tá, s ktorou spolu chodili na nákupy. Agáta skončila strednú ekonomickú a pôvodne mala ísť aj na vysokú, ale srdcová príhoda otca zmenila jej plány a musela sa začať venovať butikom. Jej schopnosti v tejto oblasti a cit pre obchod spôsobili, že malý butik v Nových Zámkoch sa stal veľkým butikom so svojimi pobočkami v Komárne, Dunajskej Strede a hlavne - najnovší prírastok vo veľkom krajskom meste v obchodnom centre. K úspechu v tejto oblasti jej pomohla predovšetkým šikovnosť, ale tak trochu aj jej brat, ktorý mierne koketuje s podsvetím. Keďže otcov biznis kompletne skrachoval, Agáta sa snažila postaviť na vlastné nohy. Jej plány s masážnym salónom či večierkou jej však tiež veľmi nevyšli. Ági bola dobrou študentkou tak na základnej, ako aj na strednej škole, ale nikdy nevytŕčala z davu. Nemala jednu „veľkú priateľku“ ale veľa dobrých kamarátok a kamarátov. Jej obľúbenými predmetmi bola matematika a vďaka otcovi telocvik. Jej otec ju ako „prísny tatko“ postupne zapísal aj na judo, hádzanú, lukostreľbu a istý čas dokonca aj na futbal. Z každého športu v nej čosi ostalo a aj keď sa im už nevenuje, naďalej miluje futbal a hokej. Zažila už veľa chlapských akcií, ktorých sa zúčastnila ako jediná žena či dievča a až na pár výnimiek sa to nikdy neskončilo sexom s niektorým z účastníkov. Jednoducho ju väčšinou brali ako chalana a práve preto si rozumie s kýmkoľvek. Hovorí veľmi dobre maďarsky. Ako jediné dieťa z rodiny chodila na maďarskú školu a je na nej zo všetkých troch detí najviac vidieť maďarské korene. Počas strednej školy chodila s jej prvou láskou Tibikem, ktorý bol maďar. Vývoj postavy počas seriálu Agáta prichádza do Bratislavy z Nových zámkov aby pre otca zariadila butik. V paneláku kam sa presťahovala sa však na ňu od začiatku lepia problémy. Sotva sa nasťahovala už má aj nepriateľku, zákernú psychologičku Ivanu Švehlovú ktorá sa hnevá na Agátu kvôli priestoru Milana Kordiaka o ktorý majú obe záujem a rozširuje o nej klebety. Aby toho nebolo málo Agáta odrazí ŠPZ-ku práve Kordiakovy. Agátka sa pozná s mladou Angie a gayom Richardom, barmanmi v panelákovom bare. Postupne opäť očistí svoju povesť a všetci v paneláku okrem Švehlovej sú z nej nadšený. Agáta začne podnikať, v Kordiakovom bare si zariadi masážny salón aj so Zuzanou Bajzovou, krásnou ženou ktorá je však už sedem rokov na materskej dovolenke. Zuzanin manžel Michal je však proti tomu a Agáta je na všetko sama. Ku všetkému za ňou dolieza aj jej bývalý snúbenec Karol ktorý ako sa zdá nepochopil, že sa už dávno rozišli. Agátin otec príde do Paneláku, pretožu mu patrí jej byt. Agáta s butikom ani nezačala lebo sa úplne ponorila do udalostí paneláku. Otec ju chce za trest poslať späť do Nových zámkov no Agáta sa rozhodne nemá v úmysle odísť. Poprosí Kordiaka či by nemohla pár dní stráviť uňho. Kordiak, panelákovský Cassanova sa chystá Agátu získať pre seba no ona odoláva. Nakoniec sa vráti späť do svojho bytu ale len za podmienky, že Kordiaka už neuvidí pretože pracuje s podsvetím. Do paneláku prichádza Agátina mama na otvorenie masážneho salónu. Je oveľa rozumnejšia ako pán Fodrász a zavedie Agátu do centra Bratislavy kde je na veľkom billboarde prívesok ktorý dostala Agáta od Kordiaka s nápisom: Milujem ťa Agáta! Agáta príde ku Kordiakovy a strávia milostnú noc. Agátin otec zúri pretože ho neposlúchla a prenajme byt Švehlovej. Švehlová si tam zariadi psychologickú poradňu. Agáte dojde list z Nových zámkov od mami kotrá píše, že aby ju Agátkin otec nepodvádzal prepísala dávnejšie byt práve na Agátku. Agáta ide za Švehlovou a máva jej listom pred očami. Zamilovaná do Kordiaka jej však priestor ďalej prenajme. O Kordiakov priestor majú záujem mafiáni a zdemolujú ho Agáte. Kordiak ju pošle do Nových zámkov pretože by ju mohli znásilniť dokonca zabiť. Agátka ostáva v nových zámkoch. Rozíde sa s Kordiak. Jej bývalý Karol zatiaľ zbalil a nabúchal Angie a chystala sa im svadba. Angie ako veriaca chcela svadbu v kostole a Karol musel ísť na krst a prvé sväté prímanie. Agáta a Milan sa stanú Karolovými krstnými rodičmi.Život Agáty v druhej sérii je dosť smutný. S Kordiakom idú za svedkov na Karolovej a Angiinej svadbe. Agáta zisťuje, že Kordiak má už inú. Po ceste zo svadby ju prepadne starý Karolov známy, ktorý bol do nej kedysi dávno zamilovaný. Vydiera ju aby mu povedala, kde je Karol. Agáta mu nakoniec povie, že aj s Angie sa presťahoval do paneláku. Jej sestra Eva chce Agátu pomstiť a tak sa vyspí s Kordiakom a potom mu dá kopačky aby vedel aké to je. Agáta je na ňu nahnevaná a v jednu chvíľu sa zdá, že všetko povie Evinmu manželovi ale nič z toho nie je. Ďaľej prenajíma byt Švehlovej a príde k nej na kávičku aby jej povedala, že dlhšie má sny o malom dievčatku a myslí si, že to môže byť dieťa ktoré čakala s Karolom, ktoré si však dala vziať. Resp. išla na potrat. Švehlová jej odporučí psychológa. Agátka je v noci na Novom Moste a chystá sa skočiť. Zrazu za ňou kričí malé dievčatko: Agátka! Agátka!" a Agátka sa zobudí. Myslí, že je na tom zle keď sa jej sníva dokonca o samovražde. Keď sa neskôr hrabe v pivnici uvidí staré rodinné album kde je práve to dievčatko. Pýta sa mami kto to je tá jej s plačom povie, že je to Agátina sestra ktorá zomrela ešte ako dieťa. Agáta je celá smutná. Ide ešte na Vianočnú párty do Paneláku alias párty všetkých Kordiakových bývalých žien. Po Vianociach odchádza na liečenie.Agáta sa vrátila z liečenia ako vymenená. Jej stav sa zlepšil a postabortívny syndróm ktorým trpela bol preč. Z Agáty bolo znova veselé, pekné a usmievavé dievča. Zmluva so Švehlovou skončila a Agáta s jej bratom Peťom, ktorý sa vrátil z väzenia si namiesto masážneho salónu otvorili večierku. Po niekoľkých nezhodách s obyvateľmi paneláku (Pani Blichárová, Švehlová...) prišiel znova na scénu Kordiak ktorému Agáta znova pomotala hlavu. Agáta však už nechcela zažiť ďaľšie sklamanie. To ale prišlo a z úplne inej strany. Jej brat Peťo, sa znova pustil do pochybných kšeftov a zatiahol do toho aj bývalého parťáka Karola. Agáta a Angie boli zúfalé. Peťo utiekol z bytu. Došlo mu však, ako sa choval a vrátil sa. Bol tu však problém. Všetok svoj kradnutý tovar musel predať. Agáta požiadala o pomoc Milana. Kordiak vybavil predaj kradnutého tovaru no upozornil Agi, že ľudia ako Peťo sa nikdy nezmenia. A tak sa aj stalo. Peťo poprosil Milanovho kamaráta Masláka, či by sa nemohli pustiť do ďaľšieho kšeftu. Maslák však na Milanovu žiadosť robil, že je Peťov spojenec a pri tom ho chcel z hry vyšachovať aby mala Agáta pokoj. Agi sa zatiaľ znova dala dohromady s Milanom. Chvíľu boli šťastní, no keď Peťo zistil ako sa veci majú pustil sa do bitky s jedným Maslákovým bodyguardom a skončil v nemocnici. Agáta a Milan ho doviezli do Nových Zámkov kde všetkých troch zvozil starý Fodrász. Definitívny koniec medzi Agi a Kordiakom nastal, keď sa aj on pustil do prania špinavých peňazí a klamal jej. Do Agátinho bytu sa nasťahovala Eva a spolu viedli večierku. Následne Agáta nechce o Milanovi ani počuť. Ona aj Eva sa začnú naťahovať o chlapa, konkrétne o Romana ktorý dovážal do ich obchodu tovar. Eva s ním začala chodiť, no on mal od začiatku záujem o Agátu. Preto mu Eva nahovorila, že Agáta sa ide vydávať. Keď toto klamstvo vyšlo na povrch Roman sa s ňou hneď rozišiel a nahnevaná Eva odišla bývať späť do zámkov. Roman a Agáta sa dali do kopy. Prišiel však problém zo strany rodičov. Fodrászovci boli už dlho v kríze a rozviedli sa. Agátin otec hlboko klesol a vymáhal od žien peniaze. Starý Fodrász bol na úteku pred zákonom. Agáta a Roman zatiaľ spolu bývali v byte na treťom, a jej otca odviezli policajti. Taktiež naproti večierke otvorili supermarket takže Agátine tržby šli dole a večierku bude musieť zavrieť. Otec sa dostal z väzenia von a nasťahoval sa na Vianoce k Agáte. On a Roman si liezli na nervy takže Roman odišiel a dal na výber Agáte: Buď tvoj otec alebo ja. Agátka si vybrala rodinu. Po ďalšom nevydarenom vzťahu sa Agáta rozhodne žiť s novým mužom Norom, ktorého si neskôr aj vezme a nasťahujú sa spolu do domu v Nitre, v ktorom býva aj Norova sestra Mirka a neskôr aj jeho dcéra, ktorú získal od svojej exmanželky. Agáta chcela bývať v Bratislave, ale Norovi umrela jeho matka, ktorá sa starala o invalidku Mirku, ktorá bola na vozíčku a on sa musel preto o ňu starať. Postupom času si na život v Nitre zvyknú, spriatelia sa so susedom Vašom a Mirka dokonca po operácii v Amerike začne opäť chodiť. Noro začal tráviť veľa času v práci. Okrem toho, že vlastnil s Maslákom a Karolom firmu MAKANO, začal spolu so Silviou vyrábať vlastné víno. Agáte liezol na nervy život bez práce a na Nora naliehala, aby ju zamestnal. Ten však odmietal a Agáte sa podarilo si nájsť dobrú prácu. Začala manažovať novú rozbiehajúcu sa sieť butikov v Maďarsku a preto musela často cestovať do Budapešti, kam sa neskôr aj po rozpade manželstva s Norom nasťahovala. Po Paneláku Agáta sa rozhodla žiť nový život v Budapešti a zabudnúť na všetkých jej minulých chlapov. Usadila sa ako úspešná maďarská podnikateľka a manažérka úspešnej módnej značky. Jej cieľom bolo nájsť si muža inej národnosti, chcela zabudnúť na všetky staré slovenské lásky. Neskôr si našla v Budapešti muža svojich snov, s ktorým aj čakala dieťa, ktoré porodila. Hrozilo, že dieťa mohlo byť aj Norove, pretože sa spolu tesne pred začatím vzťahu s novým objavom vyspali na rozlúčku, ale na koniec sa ukázalo, že dieťa Agáta čaká s jej novou spriaznenou dušou. Citáty ''"Celý život pred niečim utekám a ono ma to pritom vždy čaká v cieli" '' ''"Prečo všetci hovoríte tejto bytovke panelák?" '' Galéria 10606260 846133108759906 5771726670951504516 n.jpg Viktoria Rakova - promo Panelak 02.JPG Viktoria Rakova - promo Panelak 01.JPG 76b9a023fead2fa4e7d74fafd2df2d84.jpg Viktoria Rakova - promo Panelak 11.JPG Panelak-nevesta-rakova-foto--tv-joj-.jpg Agáta & Noro.jpg Viktoria Rakova - promo Panelak 07.JPG Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Ženy Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku